Movie Night
by spikes-everything
Summary: My First Fic!!! Mainly B/S, with X/A, W/T... set in season 5, buffy is still with Riley, the title pretty much explains it all... R/R please, i could really use some good advise!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title- Movie Night  
  
Disclaimer- None of the following characters belong to me. I don't own anything. but I sure do wish I did!  
  
Summary- The Scoobies have a movie night!( __________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy, Spike and Riley stumbled in the door laughing hysterically. well Buffy and Spike were laughing hysterically while Riley followed behind glaring daggers at the bleached blond vampire.  
  
Since Buffy was almost crying she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and shrieked when she tripped over Spikes' foot. With lightning fast reflexes Spike threw out his arms and caught Buffy wrapping his arms around her waste, than bringing her into a dipping position.  
  
Buffy smiled thankfully at Spike their eyes connecting, and she suddenly never wanted him to let her go. His arms around her felt so right and at the same time so wrong. Their moment was quickly interrupted by Giles's cough.  
  
Buffy looked over at her Watcher who sat on her couch pleasantly watching her along with the rest of the Scoobies. Spike lightly pulled her up into a standing position then was pushed when Riley grabbed Buffy's hand and stomped by him. Taking her to sit with him on the empty chair. Then wrapping his arms around her protectively.  
  
Dawn smiled at Spike, then looked at the bag in his hands. "What movies did you get?" She asked excitedly standing up and taking the bag from Spike.  
  
She opened it up and reached in bringing out the three movies. She quickly looked them over having different reactions to each. Then she slumped down on the couch and read them off.  
  
"Simon Birch. Save the Last Dance. and Die Hard. Who picked which movies?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I got Save the Last Dance for you Nibblet. Me and Buffy both picked Die Hard. and well Riley picked Simon Birch." Spike couldn't finish the last part of the sentence without breaking out laughing. Riley glared at him, then nudged Buffy when she started to giggle along with Spike.  
  
Everyone turned their attention the other way when Riley and Buffy started to get into another argument. They tried to be as quiet as possible but everyone could clearly hear what they were saying. Knowing this Riley picked Buffy off his lap then guided her to the kitchen where they could have more privacy.  
  
"So." Tara said entwining her fingers with Willows. "What m-moive are we going to watch first?" Everyone looked around the room at everyone else.  
  
"Lets vote!" Anya said excitedly when no one made any suggestions. Everyone shook their heads in agreement with her suggestion.  
  
"Ok!" Anya said enthusiastically, "Who wants to watch Simon Birch?" She looked around to see only Tara and Willow with their hands up for the vote. Anya took a mental note before going on. "Save the Last Dance?" Anya and Dawn put up their hands, Spike seeing Dawn do this he also put up his hand. Anya looked over at Xander then Giles who obviously wanted to watch Die Hard.  
  
"Sorry my Little Sex Poodle but you were out voted." She said sitting down and snuggling up to Xander. Xander looked disappointed at first but as soon as Anya snuggled up to him his pain was all gone.  
  
Spike still standing in the doorway made his way over to sit next to Dawn who was opening the movie case. He sat down as she jumped up putting the movie in the VCR.  
  
Everyone settled down as soon as the movie came on.  
  
Mean while Riley and Buffy were still in the kitchen fighting. About ten minutes into the movie Buffy and Riley finally came walking out of the kitchen. And settled down this time Riley sat by himself on the chair while Buffy sat on the other side of Spike on the end of the couch. She reached over to Riley and they connected hands like nothing had happened.  
  
Spike smelled the air around him and was swept away by the sweet smell of Buffy's vanilla perfume. She was so close to him, and all he wanted to do was take her away and make sweet but wild love to her. It was hard enough for him to watch the movie instead of her.  
  
She curled her legs up onto the couch then jammed her feet underneath him. He looked over at her raising an eyebrow in suspicion and she looked at him with her innocent eyes.  
  
"My feet are cold." She whispered trying not to disturb anyone while they all watched the movie.  
  
"We cant have that know can we luv?" He said putting his hand on her one foot and rubbing it to warm her up. Although his skin was cold the friction of the rubbing was helping.  
  
Buffy was astonished at this show of affection, and also how turned on this was making her. She tried not to sigh knowing this would catch Riley's attention, and if he saw what Spike was doing her ex-evil enemy would be dust! And she defiantly didn't want that to happen.  
  
She bit her lip to keep from making any noise, Spike saw this and smirked, noticing the effect he had on her. The movie went on and Spike's hand never left Buffy. Although he wasn't massaging her foot the whole time, just touching her foot without her pummeling him in the head was enough for him.  
  
As soon as the first movie was over both Giles and Riley had fallen asleep. Everyone got up and stretched while being careful not to wake either of them. The all went into the living room. And took a seat. They just sat there not talking. not knowing what to say.  
  
Then Anya once again with her genius ideas spoke up. "Lets play that drinking game "I've Never" or whatever it's called." Everyone looked at her doubtfully except Spike and Dawn who looked interested in the game.  
  
"Oh I like that idea!" Dawn said getting up to get some shot glasses. Buffy was about to yell at Dawn for even thinking of playing a drinking game when Spike nudged her whispering.  
  
"Just let her do it this once! Plus she hasn't done to many bad things so she probably wont get that drunk." Buffy thought of this for a second but was still about to object. "She's home she wont be getting into any cars or anything. Just let her have fun." Buffy finally gave in rolling her eyes. "Fine!"  
  
Dawn came out with three Whiskey bottles and shot glasses with a smile spread across her face. She passed four glasses to everyone then her Spike and Willow filled up everyone's glasses.  
  
"Ok! I'll go first!" Dawn smiled trying to think of something to say. "Ok um. I have never had sex!" Everyone at the table picked up a shot glass and chugged it back except for Dawn who just sat there watching them.  
  
"Blahh!" Buffy said sticking out her tongue and shuddering, Spike chuckled silently at how cute it was. Then looked at the next person in the circle who was Willow.  
  
She smiled nervously while thinking of something to say. "Oh I have never watched a porno movie!" Everyone at the table drank except for Tara. Buffy looked over at Dawn who had also drank a shot.  
  
"You have watched a porno?" She asked stunned and mad at the same time. Dawn's face went beet red. "Well ya. at Janise's one time. we found them in her parents bedroom."  
  
Buffy just shook it off. for now, Dawn would defiantly be hearing from her later.  
  
"Ok Tara your go." Willow said speedily, giving her lover a charming smile.  
  
"I've never. shoplifted." She said proudly of herself. Buffy, Spike, and Dawn all drank down another shot. Buffy was about to start to yell at Dawn then figured it could wait till later.  
  
It was Buffy's turn and she smoothed out her black tank top looking around the table. "I've never had a chip implanted in my head!" She said purposely to make Spike drink. She really wanted to see him drunk. 


	2. bliss

They had drunk on, laughing and becoming more intoxicated by the minute. It was a half hour later and Dawn was in bed sleeping like a rock while the survivors watched a second movie. All six of them had snuggled up on the couch giggling and whispering as the movie played silently so they wouldn't wake Riley or Giles.  
  
They were all drunk as hell and were hardly even watching the movie. Xander and Anya kissed silently on one end of the couch while Tara and Willow whispered sweet nothings in each others ears. Buffy and Spike laughed hysterically at the movie and each other.  
  
They were crammed up against each other since no one wanted to sit on the floor.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful. teeth?" Spike asked putting a finger on Buffy's mouthing and pulling it open to get a better look at her well aligned pearly whites.  
  
A smile spread across her face. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard." She said touching his hand.  
  
Spike started to laugh. "Really? Wow Captain Cardboard over there really isn't a charmer is he?" Buffy stared at him confused for a second then finally got what he was saying. She bursted out laughing and pushed him back causing him to hit Anya and Xander. Xander grunted then continued on like nothing had happened.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Buffy asked Spike out of nowhere. Spike looked at her thinking for a second then decided.  
  
"Truth." He said taking an unneeded breath.  
  
"Okay. um. do you love Harmony?" She asked getting right down to the nitty- gritty.  
  
Spike chuckled a bit to himself looking down at his hands then looked up at Buffy. "I could never love Harmony. she is just to. fake, I need someone who is real, and loving, and who I can laugh with."  
  
Buffy looked at him wanting so badly to taste his lips. She was just about to make a move but then he starting talking again.  
  
"Your turn." He said looking back down at his hands, not even noticing that Buffy had tried to make a move. She looked at him almost disappointed but then just shook it off. "Um. truth!" Spike smiled at her. Taking her breath away by the rare sight.  
  
"Ok pet pretty much the same question, do you love. Riley?" She looked at him sadly.  
  
"Yes." She said simply. "But he isn't the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. And everyday. every time he yells at me. I lose a little bit of that love I have for him."  
  
Spike shook his head in understanding. "Well just to let you know I don't think he's the right guy!" He stated poking her in the nose. She let out a small sigh and looked down at her hands, a little embarrassed about tell him all of this.  
  
He pulled her into a loving embrace one hand on her back the other gently petting her hair.  
  
Buffy put her head on his shoulder enjoying his soothing cuddle and closed her eyes from exhaustion. She quickly fell asleep, Spike just sat there for a while watching her beautiful face as her facial expressions changed in her slumber sleep.  
  
He looked over at the others seeing that Anya and Xander were also asleep small smiles plastered on their faces. Willow and Tara had slipped onto the floor and were just lying there staring into each others eyes. They had made a small bed out of a blanket and a couple of pillows.  
  
Spike quickly covered up Anya and Xander with a blanket then picked Buffy up into his arms. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, and snuggled into his embrace.  
  
He slowly and carefully carried her up the stairs into her room. He put her down onto her bed then tried to stand up but Buffy wouldn't let go of his neck he tried to gently pull her arms apart but it didn't help.  
  
He stood there for a few minutes contemplating whether or not to climb into the bed beside her. He finally decided that climbing into the bed wasn't the best idea, since it would probably end up with him getting staked. He put his hand on her cheek lightly rubbing her cheekbone with his thumb.  
  
"Buffy." He spoke quietly repeating it over until she started to wake up.  
  
She woke up and beamed when she say him.  
  
"Hello." She said in a sleepy voice. He smiled down at her.  
  
"Your hands luv. they're kinda attached to my neck." He grinned at her and she sheepishly pulled her hands away a slight blush coming to her cheeks.  
  
Spike sat down next to her feet on her bed. The weird situation pretty much had sobered both of them up.  
  
Buffy sat up next to him, suddenly feeling nervous. Her pinky finger was slightly touching his thigh and it was sending chills down her spine. Bats fluttered around in Buffy's stomach, a sudden silence falling over the two.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike turned towards her taking a deep breath, inhailing her intoxicating smell.  
  
"Yeah?" She said mimicking his movement so she could look into his stunning blue eyes.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something then changed his mind closing it again. He was trying to tell her how he felt, how much she meant to him, but being this close to her had malfunctioned his brain. He gradually leaned closer to her. Slowly licking his lips, he looked into her eyes, trying to find the words to explain how he felt.  
  
Buffy gazed into his eyes and saw all the love in them, understanding what he was trying to say. A small smirk when onto Buffy's mouth and she put a finger over his lips. Taking in a sharp breath at the coolness of them. Her face became serious as she leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against his.  
  
Spike's hands slowly inched onto her back pulling her closer as their lips met again this time with more passion.  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly nibbled on his bottom lip. She couldn't believe how wonderful this felt. She tilted her head to the side letting him have access to her neck. He tenderly placed kisses down her neck and then her collarbone. Purring in pure happiness and lust. They continued on kissing as their hands mindlessly traveled each others bodes.  
  
Spike pulled back before there little adventure got to far, but never left her warm arms.  
  
Spike had a stupid/happy smile on his face as he swept a piece of stray hair behind her ear. He slowly started to pull away from her and she whimpered a sad look spreading onto her face.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked biting her lower lip, worried.  
  
"Don't worry love. I'm just going to close the door. He got up and did so. Then came back over to her and placed an adoring kiss on her forehead. He grabbed a pillow and lied down on the bed next to her. Buffy looked confused wondering why he wasn't back in her arms taking off her cloths.  
  
He read her confused face and smiled at her. "Not like this luv. Believe me I have waited for this moment forever but not with Dawn in the next room and R. Riley down stairs. When I'm finally with you I want you to be all mine, I don't want to have to share you with that Poofster."  
  
Buffy smiled understandingly and laid down next to him. She held onto Spike's hand as they talked into the night, then finally she drifted off to sleep. He carefully got up this time making sure not to wake her.  
  
He walked out the door knowing the Scoobies wouldn't be happy about seeing him in bed with Buffy in the morning. He checked in on Dawn then made his way downstairs. Grabbing a spare pillow and blanket lying down and falling asleep with images of Buffy in his mind.  
  
  
  
Thanks for the reviews! They made me happy!( I will try to have more up as soon as I possibly can! Thanks again! 


End file.
